Bloodline
by lps-record
Summary: GKM: Quinn and Brittany were arranged to marry & succeeded the royal throne. They don't love each other as a lovers & are both in love with their servants Rachel and Santana respectively. The queens are required to procreate and continue their bloodline, but Quinn isn't sexually aroused by her "wife" and can never get hard around her. Rachel comes up w/ a plan. WARNING: G!P Quinn


**A/N: Dipping my toes back into the g!p kink. ****Too much Game of Thrones has lead me to fill a prompt that I had posted quite a while ago in the GKM and I decided to fill it myself.**

**Prompt:** Quinn and Brittany were arranged to marry and succeeded the royal throne of whatever country. They don't love each other as a lovers and are both in love with their servants Rachel and Santana respectively. Quinn and Brittany are required to procreate and continue their bloodline, but Quinn is not remotely sexually aroused by her "wife" and can never get hard around her (she's tried). Rachel has a plan for her and San to stimulate their ladies to the point of orgasm on a shared bed in order for them to successfuly conceive. Quinn is thrusting into Rachel, pulls out before cuming, and penatrates Brittany as Santana brings Britt to orgasm, becoming more receptive to Q's seed.

**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters belong to Fox, Ryan Murphy and Co. Just borrowing them fro my own and your amusement. Only thing that is mine is the "plot" idea and the myriad of mistakes that are probably all over. **

**WARNING: This contain g!p Quinn so if this is not your cup of tea, please turn back now.**

** This also contains a bit of Quitt but not too much.**

* * *

**Bloodline**

The cold wind brushed through her sweaty face as her horse galloped by, cutting through the air in a mad chase, leaving her guards behind, in pursuit of a fleeing buck. She, on top of her horse Anhur were a force to contend with.

She wasn't the most feared Queen of recent European history and dubbed the Lion Queen without reason.

Queen Quinn of England, with her robust army had strategically defeated the French armada from infiltrating her motherland. Her mighty navy had manned the shores while her ever-powerful cavalry, with her in the lead, liquidated through the French that had somehow successfully pulled through the navy.

She felt the most alive riding and hunting with Anhur almost as much as she did when she was in the throes of passion with her lover, deeply focused and her heart set in attaining just one goal. She loved feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins and her body's response to any of those two ventures.

The queen spotted the tired buck in the distance, his sides puffing in and out as he breathed and his ears perked up and alert to any sound around him. She pulled on her rains to decelerate Anhur's speed to a stop. She grabbed her wooden bow and a perfectly crafted arrow from the quiver in her back setting it up into position. She drew the bow-loaded string back tightly. She took in a couple of calming breaths before holding her breath, holding her position steady and then shooting her arrow, watching it pierce the buck's heart successfully.

She guided her stallion to strut closer to the slain creature. She unstraddled her horse, softly landing on the earth below to inspect her prey. She kneeled beside the majestic creature, pulling her arrow from the depths of his body and back into the quiver. She ran her hands over his fur and large antlers.

She stood up when she heard the familiar sound of hoofs and the clinking of metallic armor from her looming guardsmen.

The band of five men stopped near her, bobbing their heads in salute.

"Milady, please forgive me if I sound patronizing but we've advised you before to not travel by yourself through the woods. We can't protect you if you're not in our eyesight," her leading guardsman spoke.

She rolled her eyes and without making eye contact with them, she said, "Tie the buck up and send him to the palace kitchen," she commanded as she straddled her stallion once again. Hearing the chorus of "Yes, your Majesty," knowing that her command was heard, she galloped off once again with two guards behind her. She smirked as she flew past them knowing that no horse was as speedy as her Anhur. That, and she loved ignoring the general.

She reached the stables of her castle finding the horse keeper Rory Flanagan waiting for her. He nodded his head in sign of respect before handling Anhur and taking the reins from Quinn as she got off him.

"Your Grace," he said with his thick Irish accent, "your presence is requested at court. Our Queen and the council are awaiting your arrival"

"Thank you, Rory. Take care of Anhur, brush his mane and clean my bow and arrow," she said, giving him her quiver and petting the blonde stallion, silently communicating her thanks for a great ride. The horse neighed in response for her praise.

She made her way into the castle's main courtyard. She entered with a pretentions smirk upon her lips as her loyal subjects parted to give her way to her throne where she could see Brittany already seated in hers.

Everyone bowed as she reached Brittany taking her hand and kissing the matching royal ring that signified them as the rulers of England. She peered over Brittany's royal gowns and sighed at not feeling an ounce of fire for the queen in her loins.

"My queen," she said softly, smiling as Brittany answered with an equally soft, "Hello, Quinn".

Quinn motioned for her maid in honor Rachel to come closer to take her riding equipment from her. She licked her lips and held in her impulses as the dark-haired beauty came closer to her. Now _there_ was definitely an instant heated reaction in her body as her eyes raked over the form fitting dress and bodice that spilled just enough of her maiden's scrumptious cleavage.

"My lady," the brunette said, curtsying in front of her.

Their gazes held as Quinn removed her gloves, placing them in her waiting hands and then removing her riding helmet, not giving a care that she was dirty and sweaty and looked less than royal in front of her council. She only cared that Rachel's eyes visibly darkened as she took in her appearance. Sweaty, glistening skin, smudges of dirty on her rosy cheek, the tight, form fitting riding jacket that accentuated her perky breasts, and even tighter trousers outlining her family jewels and ass.

The queen smirked at her maid in honor as she saw color rise up in her cheeks, noticing that she been ogling the queen in public. She curtsied once again and left to put away her things.

Quinn made her way to the throne sitting with a heavy sigh and tangled her fingers with Brittany's.

"Lord Shuester?" Quinn beckoned, stopping herself from rolling her eyes as a finely dressed man stepped forward. She had an inkling as to what Shuester was about to say and she didn't want to hear it iterated again.

"My Queen's," he said, bowing.

"Get on with it Shue," Quinn said exasperated, wincing as she felt Brittany squeeze her hand reprimanding her. She turned to her, her scowl faltering at Brittany's stern look.

"Yes, your grace, the issue of your heir has been brought up again in world affairs. There has been rumors circulating that the Spanish are planning a coup if the Queen's of England fail to produce an heir."

Quinn clenched her jaw. She knew it.

"Why is it the world's problem if I impregnate my queen or not? Nothing's going to happen to her grace or I for we're planning on living a long life that would eventually lead to an heir born of Fabray blood. My blood."

"Your highness, if I may," another voice interjected.

"Say what's on your mind, Sir Figgins," Quinn said, giving the man her attention.

"As much as I agree with you, my lady, the future is uncertain. We the council are sure you know the importance of carrying forth your bloodline. The future of England will only be safe if her future ruler is a Fabray. You know that she is threatened by other world rulers and even your cousin Lord Hudson has been rumored to be planning a coup"

Quinn growled at the mention of her exiled cousin's name. If it weren't for Brittany's kind heart, she would have castrated and decapitated him long ago for trying to force himself on to Rachel. She was actually wishing for him to try and over take her throne to have a justified reason for chopping off his head, both of his heads.

"Don't worry my Lords, Hudson is too dimwitted to carry on a plan to destroy centuries of fair ruling brought on by my extraordinary ancestors. And as for the heir, I obviously can't come up with one on my own and my queen will humor me on trying rather _vigorously_ to conceive one, won't you my dear?" Quinn said, giving the blushing council a saucy smirk.

"Darling, don't be so crude," Brittany scolded her, "and Lords I assure you I will be with child very soon and England shall soon meet their future ruler, will that be all?"

Somewhat satisfied with their queen's reassuring words, the council assented and bowed as their rulers stood from their thrones and headed to their chamber.

Once entering their shared room, Quinn laid in their bed, sighing and letting her tired body get over the rush of her hunt and frustration over the conversation with her council. Brittany entered a moment later clad in her sleepwear even though there was still daylight bleeding in from their windows. Quinn moved closer to her own side of the bed, as Brittany lay beside her, unmoving.

"You don't have to be so rude to the councilmen," she said," they're only trying to help."

"I know that Britt, is that you know my cock doesn't work well under pressure and that I can't make love with you because I consider you more like a sister than my wife," she told her.

And it was true. Brittany had been the princess of the Netherlands with her father being best friends with Quinn's own father. Brittany and her, had been arranged to be married at a very young age. Brittany's family was constantly visiting the Fabray's thus having their little girls grow up with each other. The girls shared things and played with each other as siblings would, so it wasn't hard to accept each other as wives once it became clear Quinn's father's health was deteriorating and she would soon have to take over the British throne.

"I know that Quinnie, but we must have a baby," Brittany said, "Let's try again and see if you thinking about Rachel will work better this time around," she suggested.

Brittany knew that during their marriage and even before, Quinn, and herself as well, had had sexual partners that weren't each other. She knew of the clandestine affair Quinn had with Rachel for Brittany had one with her maiden Santana and the only issue they had regarding these affairs was that they found it almost impossible to be sexually aroused by each other.

Quinn groaned as past trysts with the aforementioned brunette assaulted her mind, her member stirring as it too remembered being inch by pleasurable inch inside the beautiful woman. She closed her eyes as Brittany's nimble fingers undid her trousers, a hand dipping inside her undergarments, taking her flaccid length in her hand. She felt Brittany begin to glide her cool hands up and down her length in a yielding hold.

"Imagine her, Quinn," she whispered, "Her dark eyes staring at you as she undresses before you. She's slowly taking off her dress; you see her bronzed shoulders, her collarbones, until she reveals her breasts to you, her nipples hard and ready to be taken into your mouth. Can you see them, Quinn, her breasts?"

"Yesss," she hissed, her eyes shut as she imagined the scenario Brittany was putting in her mind, her hips jumping at picturing her lover's perfect globes, "What else is she doing?"

Brittany smiled as she felt Quinn's member hardened with her words. She closed her eyes as well, picturing a completely different brunette.

"She's dropped her dress unto the floor revealing everything to you, her thighs, her perfect stomach, her strong arms. And she kneels before you, looking up at you with dark eyes as she gets to her knees spreading them to let you see just how turned on she is. You see her pussy. She's so wet and swollen. Her pussy's almost red, she's so turned on, waiting for you to take it and taste it and feel her. Do you want to taste her, Quinn?"

"Oh, shiiitt. I-I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her until her mind explodes. I want her to cum around me," she replied, gripping her bed sheets as the hand in her sex sped up their motions.

"You know what she'll say once all of you is inside her?" Brittany asked, seeing Quinn shake her head in the negative, "She'll say, come in me my Queen" she whispered hotly into Quinn's ear.

Quinn groaned and pounced on top of Brittany taking the hem of her nightdress up around her waist. She spread her legs forcefully and did not hesitate to impale her erection into Brittany's royal opening. Brittany gasped at the harsh intrusion and Quinn grunted waiting a minute before exhaling a frustrated breath as she felt her hard-on begin to deflate within Brittany's walls.

"I'm sorry Britt. I just can't," she apologized, burrowing into her fellow blonde's neck.

"It's all right, Quinn, we tried and we'll try again. We'll figure it out," Brittany said, playing with Quinn's hair as both their breathing returned to normal.

Quinn rolled off Brittany, putting her softened member back in her trousers, doing them up. She watched her companion smooth down her rumpled nightgown as she called in for the guards.

"Guards! Send in someone to fill the tub with hot water. Her majesty is in need of a very much-needed relaxing bath. Also please send in Santana and tell Rachel to help the queen in the bathroom."

The Guardsmen scattered to follow orders leaving the royal couple alone once again. Brittany kissed Quinn on her temple before pushing her off the bed playfully.

* * *

Quinn rubbed her neck as she rotated her head back and forth sighing as she felt her upper vertebrae's crack, releasing their stress. She took in the candle lit room and sighed as she messaged her sore shoulder.

"You must be very tense, my queen," the dulcet voice of her favorite maiden said, resonating in Quinn's ears down to the middle of her chest.

"I am," she said, her back turned to her "it's been a rather daring day."

Quinn tensed even further as she felt the girl of her most salacious dreams come closer towards her. She felt the warmth of her small, firm body pressed against her back.

"Should I undress you?" Rachel whispered into her ear. Quinn simply nodded, unable to respond adequately when her love was so dangerously close.

A warm shiver ran through her as Rachel traveled her hands along her shoulder blades as she made her way towards the front of her body. She sucked in a deep breath as dark, chestnut eyes bored into hers and deft fingers began to undue her equestrian duds starting by taking off her jacket and getting rid of her undershirt leaving her torso bear in the tepid temperature of the bathroom. Calloused fingers made their way between the valley of faintly heaving breasts and toned abdominals until they pulled on the waistband of her pants.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel made eye contact with her and watched how the brunette bit her lip and steadily got to her knees. She untied her pants and languorously tugged her pants down pale athletic thighs and helped Quinn step out of them. Rachel paused at the waistband of her drawers. She ceased her eye contact with Quinn and focused her attention on the pronounced bulge between her queen's legs.

She dragged the undergarment down, revealing curly, coarse blonde hairs and then unveiled her queen's thoroughly erect member. She took in its shape, length and thickness. It looked succulent and it was just millimeters away from her plump lips. She looked up at her queen for permission to touch and taste but a shake from Quinn denied her such request.

Instead, Quinn held her hand out and pulled her up towards her. She tilted Rachel's mouth close to hers connecting their lips for the first time that day. Their moisten lips touched in a sensual dance. Rachel grasped her neck, twirling baby hairs in her nape and opened her mouth once a timid tongue begged for entrance to play with her own. She smiled as she lured the tiniest of moans out from the queen's mouth.

It was a stroke to her ego that she could reduce the all powerful lion queen to sighs and moans and quivering muscles. She knew she was the queen's weakness for Quinn, herself, would passionately proclaim so amidst arduous trysts.

The queen's rough fingers played with the string of her bodice of her maiden's gown, pulling at it and unlacing every single lace until the dress pooled at Rachel's feet. Rachel let the queen admire her body with lust filled eyes and let herself be caressed, enjoying how her skin would tingle from her soft touch.

It was her turn to moan as Quinn held her breasts as if they were the most delicate piece of art. She shuddered as she brushed her thumb over her dusky nipple. Her torso erupted into tiny goose bumps as the queen traced a delicate line down her sides, softly following the bumps of her ribs and drawing her knuckles over her soft belly.

The queen then grasped her firmly by the hips, luring their bodies together until she felt Quinn's length trapped between their lower bellies, feeling drops of her essence mark her skin.

"Are you joining me?" Quinn asked, motioning to the bath, plumes of feathery steam billowing from the warm water.

"Only if my queen desires me to," she replied, smiling as she felt Quinn tuck her face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I desire you so much, Rachel," she said, the tone of her voice giving a double meaning to her words.

Rachel took her by the hands and the let herself be pulled towards the warm water, carefully dipping inside the soapy depths and helping Rachel inside before settling comfortably by leaning against the tub with Rachel facing her and straddling her thighs, her firm member floating happily between them.

The glinting of Rachel's Star of David necklace caught her attention and she traced her index finger over its gold surface. It had been a gift from Rachel's father the Duke of Florence the moment Rachel had been given to Quinn back in Italian soil, as an agreement of peace between Duke Berry and King Russell II. Quinn was very aware that Rachel was, therefore, Lady Rachel Berry of Florence, of noble Italian blood and if their situation changed she could make her, her queen. But it was information she stored in the back burner of her brain for now.

"You miss him?" Quinn asked gently about her father.

"Dearly. He hasn't visited me in quite a while but as you know, he still has affairs to deal with in Italy," she responded, tracing shapes with her fingers on the skin above Quinn's breasts.

"I miss talking to him," Quinn said, "the best foreign advisor and wisest man I've ever known. He was there for me when the death of my father had just about wrecked me."

Rachel smiled fondly at the young queen and leaned in to kiss her. She trapped her soft pink lips between her own, mewling at the gentle ebb and flow of their lips. Their kiss heated up and grew passionate as each second ticked by. Rachel's hands moved by Quinn's side, cupping a breast and gently squeezed.

"You're so beautiful, Rachel" the queen whimpered.

Rachel smiled against her mouth as she tugged at the queen's bottom lip with her teeth, hearing a tiny whimper come from her throat. She traced her tongue along the smooth skin of a full lip asking the queen to open up and let their tongues to come together and play.

Rachel dipped her hand into the warm water seizing Quinn's length, letting the water serve as a lubricant to let her hand skim the delicate skin without any pain. She felt the queen heave a sigh of pleasure into her open mouth.

The queen's wet hands slid up and down her spine, subtly indenting her fingertips into her bronzed back as Rachel's hand stroked her in a leisurely pace, feeling her brush her thumb over the overtly sensitive tip of her head, causing her hips to jerk up once in a while.

Quinn gripped her Lady's hips closer towards her. She immersed her hand further down below the water until her own finger grazed over velvety dampness so distinctly different from the water surrounding them.

The young queen smirked as Rachel gasped, her hot breath bursting in puffs against her mouth.

She explored well-known territory of Rachel's slick sex, finding the maiden's bundle of nerves, rubbing tight circles against it. Rachel's hips began to stir on her lap right along with they way her fingers moved against her. Quinn felt her lover get wetter and herself harder as she took in Rachel's face contorted into a face of pure pleasure.

Rachel's hand sped up its motion on her cock. From base to tip so fast, she was making the water ripple at a faster rate.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned, feeling the pit of her begin to swirl with the heat of an orgasm. She circled her lovers entrance with one of her fingers, teasing her, inciting her to push her hips and dip those dexterous fingers deep inside. She filled her with a single finger, pumping slowly to let her lover adjust to having her inside. Her thump continued their pace on her clit and then she entered her once again with two, groaning as she felt her velvety walls clamp around her. She curled her fingers in a come-hither motion from within her core, in awe as Rachel arched her body towards her.

Rachel made unintelligible noises from the back of her throat as she rocked and sunk her silken walls along her queen's agile digits thrusting inside her while her own hand moving along Quinn's cock with the rhythm of her hips.

She bonded their lips together, grunts interlacing with their need to breath. Naked, wet, breasts glided up and down as Rachel moved above the blonde. Her lips moved to an open jaw, nipping and biting as she made her way to her neck. She sucked at the pale skin, leaving a mark light enough that hopefully no one else would notice but Quinn.

She felt her queen take in a large breath in and freeze before letting out a frail whimper and erupting her essence in Rachel's hand, letting it mix with the rapidly cooling water.

Rachel continued to milk her, her hips embarking on a journey to join her lover in bliss. She moved with purpose, feeling those fingers touch that special spot deep inside just perfectly enough to let the heat within her flare up and take her over the edge, crying out and holding herself up with the queen's body, leaving her panting, and shaking in aftershocks.

They breathed rapidly in tandem, and then chuckled as a wave of sedated peacefulness fell over them.

"Mmm, that was quite a ride," Rachel said, pecking her queen's smiling lips.

"It sure was," Quinn said, "I just with I could be this _motivated_ on giving England a heir, you know?"

"My queen," Rachel murmured, placing a damp strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear, "you mustn't worry. You'll find a solution and I'll be willing to help, if you'd like"

"How?" Quinn asked inquisitively, letting her hands roam over the brunette's body once again.

"We'll see," she answered mysteriously, "but first why don't you show me why they call you the lion queen," she smirked before grasping Quinn's rapidly hardening member and sliding it into herself.

* * *

Rachel, in a chipper mood, entered her chamber that she shared with Brittany's lady-in-waiting Santana. Finding her in her twin bed.

"Finished riding the queen's royal scepter, I see," Santana said heedlessly, her nose buried between the pages of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

It had taken them over a year to overcome their differences and clash of personalities before they bonded over their endless love of their queens to finally become the closest of friends.

"As if you, yourself, didn't just come from pleasing Brittany," she shot back, shaking her head as the raven-haired girl peeked above her book with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

Rachel sat in front of their shared mirrored bureau and began to brush her still damp tendrils.

"Quinn and I were talking about the problem brought up today during court," she began slowly, gauging the Latina's reaction from the reflection of the mirror.

"What, that she can't get her cock up long enough to put a baby in my queen?" she asked, her jaw tensing at the thought.

For a fact, she knew that both of them were somewhat jealous for knowing that their queens copulated every now and then in attempt to conceive an heir to the throne. It brought bouts of insecurity to her friend, knowing that she would never have the experience of making love to Brittany the way Quinn did. And for Rachel knowing that Quinn was being intimate with somebody that wasn't her.

What made them feel better, though, was recognizing that only them brought unfathomable pleasure to their respective queen when they were alone together. Rachel knew Quinn had no problem whatsoever getting aroused and staying hard long enough to bring Rachel to orgasm over and over again and Santana knew that only her mouth, fingers and everything in between made Brittany scream.

"To put it in a vulgar way, yes," she said, rolling her eyes at her friend's words, knowing that in another time and in a place where they would ever be equal, Quinn and Santana could have been the best of friends, "and I think I may have a solution that involves you"

"Me?" Santana said, finally putting her book down and turning a questioning gaze at Rachel through the mirror, "what do I have to do with all this?"

"As you know, Quinn is an exceptional lover when it comes to my pleasure but she seems to have a hard time being thoroughly aroused around Brittany and the same goes with you and her grace. So I was thinking why not share a bed the four of us?" she said.

Santana regarded her friend inquisitively, her mind coming up with different scenarios of the four them in bed and naked together.

"I'm not touching the Queen's – _thing_ – no matter what," Santana said, shuddering at the thought of the queen's member anywhere near her.

"Don't worry about that. It's not like I would have let you have it any way. _All_ of the queen is mine," Rachel said, her eyes briefly blazing in possessiveness, "all I want you to do is simple. You just have to have Brittany wet and aroused enough for Quinn and I'll have her near the point of orgasm and have her penetrate her easily and just in time for her to erupt inside her. What do you think?"

Santana pondered a few minutes more. She didn't like the idea too well. She didn't want to witness Quinn be inside the woman she loved and she was sure Rachel felt the same, and she also knew that she had to move up and beyond her petty jealousy to help the royal family.

"I think it'll actually work. If it means pleasing Brittany, I'd do anything."

* * *

Quinn felt jittery as she lay in bed fully clothed next to Brittany who was once again dressed in a simple nightgown. Brittany had a glint in her eye that let her know that she knew what Rachel had planned for them.

A knock was heard from their chamber door.

"My queen's, Lady Rachel and Santana are here," they heard their guard say.

"Let them in! Oh and Sir Anderson? Please take the rest of the guards and let us be at least until dawn?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"But my queen…"

"Do as she says!" Quinn yelled back, hearing the scurry of feet and armor outside the door. She knew it was dangerous to leave their room unguarded with England's royalty vulnerable inside, but she knew Brittany wanted their guards out of earshot and she knew her guards would be extra alert wherever they were.

Rachel and Santana entered the room silently. Quinn arched her golden eyebrow at her lover in question as to why Santana was there. Rachel smiled playfully before motioning behind Quinn.

She turned and caught the raven-haired girl in question lost in a heated kiss with her wife. Her hands were already ripping away Brittany's nightgown.

"Well, they move on fast," she mumbled, facing Rachel again, her eyes widening at her lover's sudden nakedness and a dark, feral look of pure want on her flawless face.

Quinn gulped audibly as her eyes took in everything that was Rachel. She licked her lips as Rachel's naked form sat beside her.

They looked at each other's darkened eyes before closing their eyes and kissing hungrily. Rachel broke the kiss and moved her lips to her ear, nipping at the soft lobe.

"On your knees," she said in a seductively commanding voice.

And Quinn fell to her knees, looking up at the only person she would ever kneel in front of. Quinn had been in the presence of great kings and queens and never once would she give them the honor of bowing yet kneeling for them, yet here she was, on her knees with the woman that was her greatest weakness yet brought her the greatest strength.

Rachel felt a rush of power run through her body, settling on her clit, making her wet with arousal. She had the most powerful queen in the world on her knees, eager and waiting to pleasure her.

She quirked her brow as she tangled her fingers in blonde locks and pulled the queen's face towards her wet sex.

Quinn wasted no time spreading her Lady's legs apart exposing the most intimate part of her. She circled Rachel's protruding hipbones, causing her hips to shift forward. She kissed her inner thighs, licking a path higher up her leg and getting closer to her heated center. She inhaled her scent, groaning at the arousing smell coming off her woman. She wanted nothing more that to have her writhing against her mouth.

The blonde placed a lovely, sweet kiss against her clit, sticking her tongue out and flicking the bundle of nerves with the tip of it. She held Rachel's hips firmly as they jerked.

Rachel threaded her fingers through her golden mane, pulling her closer to her sex and keeping her in place.

"You taste, _so _good, love," Quinn hotly spoke against her pussy, causing Rachel to moan as she felt cool bursts of air on her heated core.

Quinn spread her nether lips with her fingers, giving her much more access to lick, suck and tease. The young queen licked from her entrance all the way up to her clit repeatedly. Carnal moans ripped out from Rachel's throat at her sweet torture.

"Mmm, Quinn," she groaned as Quinn took the flat of her tongue to taste her swollen folds, thoroughly enjoying the heady taste of her lover.

The queen loved to have Rachel in this position. She could see her heaving breasts perfectly, accentuated by her arched back and head thrown back.

An "oh fuck!" was screamed as the queen snapped her attention back to Rachel's clit, sucking it into her mouth and gently scraping her perfect teeth over it.

Rachel could feel herself on the verge of orgasm and abruptly stopped the queen from taking her over the edge. She flipped over on all fours ready to lie next to the coupling pair on the bed and let Quinn take her but hot hands on her hips stopped her movement. She turned, capturing Quinn's heated gaze above her shoulder. She instantly knew what the queen wanted and she shivered in want.

She moved her hips enticingly and watched as the blonde stripped down naked and guided her erection towards her soaked pussy. Her toes curled and she twisted the sheets in her fists as the head of Quinn's cock rubbed against her swollen clit. Her vision became hazy as she felt her circle her clit in such a slow motion, teasing them both. She moaned, as her love finally maneuvered herself at her opening and sank into her, filling her completely.

Quinn draped herself over her lover's back, her face hot as she felt Rachel's walls flutter around her. She bit the spot where Rachel's neck met her shoulder; making her moan and then laving her tongue over it to sooth the sting.

Sexy noises escaped Rachel as she pulled out, just enough to leave her thick head in before plunging back in, in a fluid motion. This position gave Quinn's cock greater access to Rachel's g-spot and she was able to hit the spongy spot just right. She moved in and out in a long drawned out pace, making Rachel feel all of her inside.

Quinn looked to her side watching the erotic vision of Brittany's head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, mouth opened in a silent scream, with tan hands messaging her breast and pinching her pink nipples. Her lean, creamy thighs wrapped around Santana's head that was moving with purpose between them.

She would be lying to herself if she said the image didn't intensify her arousal.

Rachel turned to see what had stopped the young queen's thrusting hips and consequently her pleasure. She saw Quinn's pretty, flushed face facing the couple that was desperately lost in their coupling.

In a bit of jealousy for having Quinn's attention deterred from her, she pulled herself away from the blonde laying on her back, dragging the inattentive blonde on top of her. She grasped the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She reached between them, taking Quinn's member, teasing her clit with it, enjoying the power she had over the blonde as she groaned into her. She put the swollen and wet length back inside of her tight channel.

"Are you too distracted watching them to fuck me?" she asked, subtly moving her hips

"No," Quinn rasped against her lover's sweaty neck, all her thoughts dissipating and her blood heating up and burning for the brunette's body grinding against her. All her senses focusing back to this woman who held her fragile heart.

She hissed as Rachel raked her nails down her back. In revenge, she sank her teeth on her neck, above her racing pulse. Rachel cursed in response and wrapped her lithe legs around her waist encouraging the queen to quicken her thrusts.

Rachel reached between them to tease her clit. Quinn, feeling it was her duty to make her lover cum, took over and pinched and flicked and abused the sensitive nub long enough for Rachel to shut her eyes and her pussy to clamp down on the girth inside as stars bursted behind her eyelids. She knew that her pussy walls fluttering around Quinn would drag the queen closer to orgasm. She wasn't allowed to come down from her own as Quinn hiked her leg higher up her waist and doubled the speed of her penetration.

Rachel instinctively knew when her love was close to cuming. The blonde burrowed even further into her neck, grunting, and the grip on her thigh tightening. Her thrusts deepened so much so, Rachel thought that Quinn wanted to fuck her into the mattress. Her hips were beginning to lose their rhythm and were beginning to jerk.

"Oh – Rachel – …" she began to moan.

"Santana? – _Fuck _- she's ready," Rachel said, ignoring the fact that she was about to come a second time, "sweetheart, pull out. Go to Brittany."

Quinn begrudgingly pulled out of her gorgeous lover, holding her wet erection and continuing to jerk herself off with Rachel's juices.

Santana moved from atop Brittany, removing her own damp fingers from Brittany's swollen sex. She turned her body to the side and kept kissing Brittany as Quinn penetrated Brittany.

"Rachel, darling, come here," Quinn beckoned her with a moan, stealing a heated kiss that was enough to make her erupt with force inside the other woman who was in a lip lock. Brittany moaned and grasped Santana's hand and led her to her core, taking her fingers to tease her clit as her insides began convulsing around Quinn in reaction to her touch and her orgasm effectively sucking in all of Quinn's royal seed to implant themselves along her fertile land.

Quinn delved her fingers back in search of Rachel's bundle of nerves, finding it and rubbing it a few times before Rachel shouted her release, creaming the queen's fingers. Rachel wrapped her arms around her lover as she let the waves of her pleasure subside. Quinn pumped her hips once, twice and pulled out the blonde. She lethargically fell next to Brittany bringing Rachel to curl over her, tucking her face under her shin, kissing her dark hair. She ran her fingers through sweaty locks as she soothed both to sleep.

"I love you, Rachel," the queen whispered.

Rachel mumbled an "I love you, too" as she fell asleep.

Santana spooned Brittany from behind, her hand rubbing her belly and praying that a baby was in the making.

Brittany sighed in contentment, placing her hand over Santana's. She lifted her head to the side just enough to kiss Quinn's ruddy cheek, smiling as Quinn sleepily gave her a smile and tangled their fingers together.

* * *

Nine months later Brittany gave birth to an extremely blonde child with the eyes the most wonderful shade of blue.

But two days later a beautiful baby boy with soft brown hair and light brown eyes with specks of gold was born. Quinn would never admit but seeing her baby boy in Rachel's arms made her cry in happiness.


End file.
